


double drunk

by lunita_solita



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon is thrown out the window, F/M, M/M, Pining, add more tags as I go, cuddling?, i'm tire, this is purely self indulgent, tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunita_solita/pseuds/lunita_solita
Summary: Izumi screamed into her pillow. It’s been approximately, oh, twelve hours since she asked Sakyo out to some drinks and managed to royally mess up. Poor Azuma and Tsumugi had lent her an ear these past few weeks as she struggled to understand her feelings towards Sakyo, and they urged her to ask him out to go drinking.Alone, of course.Yet, when that dumb, dense moron asked who else would be coming along, Izumi panicked. As a dumb, dense moron herself, she couldn’t bring herself to say she wanted to spend time with him alone, so when she saw Itaru walk past on his phone, Izumi jumped on the opportunity to say.“Oh, Itaru and Chikage will be tagging along.”
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	double drunk

“Oi~ Senpai~” Itaru rolled over in bed, facing Chikage’s peaceful sleeping face, his sharp features highlighted by the strands of moonlight that filtered through their room window.

His boyfriend grunted, his eyes stirring rapidly underneath his eyelids. Chikage pulled their shared blanket further up as he groaned, “What.”

Itaru wrapped his lean arms around Chikage’s waist and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “Do you love me?”

“I’m not shelling any more money so you can get your stupid Lancelot skin.”

“That skin is  _ hot _ , not stupid. Besides, that’s not why I asked.”

Chikage slowly opened his eyes, staring sleepily at Itaru underneath his droopy eyelashes. “It’s the crack ass of dawn Chigasaki, why else would you be asking that sort of question.”

Itaru smiled, shrugging as best he could while laying down, “Maybe I’m just curious.”

Chikage sighed, burying his head into Itaru’s bare shoulder, his lips brushing the base of his neck. “Just go to sleep, don’t you have something to do tomorrow?”

“See that’s the thing Senpai-”

“Ugh.”

“Don’t  _ ‘Ugh’ _ me. Anyways, the director invited us for some drinks tomorrow.”

“Say no.” Chikage murmured, half asleep. 

“Too late. Besides, I owe her this favor.” Itaru traced a line down Chikage’s back with his finger, drawing small circles along his lower back. “You know I can’t just dip on the director like that.”

“And why am I going? Last time I checked, I didn't owe anyone  _ any _ favors.”

Itaru pouted. “God forbid I take too many drinks and end up having to stumble back to the dorm-”

“Izumi can take you back.”

Itaru laughed. “See, that’s the thing. Izumi doesn’t want to come back with me, but with the Frooch.”

Chikage pulled away from the embrace, slightly amused. “Furuichi and the director? When did that happen?"

Itaru sat up in bed, finger-combing his hair back, "Hasn't happened  _ yet _ ."

"So why are  _ we _ going?"

"Well, you see. Our dear director asked out the company accountant, and he asked who else was going. So in a panic, she mentioned the two of us."

His senpai covered his face and chuckled. "You have got to be kidding me."

Itaru bent down and kissed him. "Mmm, at least she tried. Our job is to be her wingmen."

Chikage sighed. "I'll go, but both you and Izumi will owe me a date to the curry pop up shop downtown."

"Added to the quest queue." Itaru grinned, only describable to Chikage as a fool's grin.

Chikage hit Itaru square in the face with a pillow as he turned his back to him. "Just be quiet and go to sleep."

\---

Izumi screamed into her pillow. It’s been approximately, oh, twelve hours since she asked Sakyo out to some drinks and managed to royally mess up. Poor Azuma and Tsumugi had lent her an ear these past few weeks as she struggled to understand her feelings towards Sakyo, and they urged her to ask him out to go drinking.

Alone, of course.

Yet, when that dumb, dense moron asked who else would be coming along, Izumi panicked. As a dumb, dense moron herself, she couldn’t bring herself to say she wanted to spend time with him alone, so when she saw Itaru walk past on his phone, Izumi jumped on the opportunity to say.

“Oh, Itaru and Chikage will be tagging along.”

Izumi sat up in bed and sighed, rubbing her frigid palms against her cheeks. She knew Azami would chastise her for not getting enough sleep, but the combination of anticipation and embarrassment have left her tossing and turning all night.

She grabbed her thin night robe that was draped on her desk chair and wrapped it around her body. With her robe in a tight knot, Izumi padded out of her room. 

Softly, softly, she tiptoed down the stairwell, keeping her hand pressed firmly against the wall, the wall keeping her steady as she descended into the courtyard. Her feet were bare, as her bunny slippers were left discarded at her bedside, so each time she planted her heel she felt the cold stone stairs.

Izumi quietly drifted into the silent courtyard, completely taken aback by the difference the moon brought to the dorms. The soft moonlight bounced off of Tsumugi's carefully tended ferns and flowers, the pathway in front of Izumi dimly lit by the door's yellow lights in the distance. 

Keeping her feet on the path, the lone director made her way to one of the rickety, old benches Tetsuro had sworn were still safe to use. Ignoring the creak of wood, Izumi took a seat, pushing back some of the tangles in her hair. 

A small sigh escaped her mouth as she pondered over Azuma's words from earlier that day. 

_ Sakyo is a level headed man who dislikes any sort of vulnerability, yet around you, I see the true personality he displays when coloring start to peek out. _

_ How can you tell his personality from a few coloring sheets, Azuma? _

_ That's something for me to know and you to figure out. _

_ Ugh, Azuma. _

_ Hehe. _

Izumi tilted her head back and faced the expanse sky. The hundreds of stars shone right back at her. She couldn't tell whether they were taunting her or comforting her, but Izumi couldn’t help but envy the worry less existence they lived in the sky. She could bet money that stars in space didn’t have to deal with unrequited crushes.

"Tachibana?"

Izumi scrambled back on the bench, looking in the direction of the voice. Unfortunately, it was the very last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Oh! Sakyo. Good evening."

The tall blond had ditched his coat, the sleeves of his black turtleneck pulled up to his elbows. Sakyo's slender hands were tucked away in his pant pockets as he curiously observed the insomniac, Izumi.

His deep voice projected easily across the courtyard as he said, "Shouldn't you be asleep, Tachibana?"

Izumi smiled and glanced down, choosing instead to focus on one small pebble that rested on the path below her. "The same could be said of you, Sakyo."

He merely laughed, and Izumi felt his gaze on her. Her cheeks grew warm, and she couldn't help but try to hide her face with cleverly placed hands. Chin resting on her hands and elbows propped on her knees. Chacha real smooth.

"Is something keeping you up?" His voice was soft, his usual low growl pulled back as he spoke to her.

Izumi snorted, "Me? Nah. Nothing. Just the usual post-show jitters. Autumn's run just ended a week ago after all."

"If that's what was keeping you up I shouldn't have bothered asking."

“Hmph, what's your great excuse then, Sakyo?"

"Me?" His violet eyes finally darted away from Izumi and down to a clump of peonies that Tsumugi had taken a liking to. "I'm just waiting for a call."

"Oh? From who?"

"A friend of mine currently abroad. She and I had been planning to discuss a few things..."

Something got stuck in the back of Izumi’s throat and she was suddenly overcome with a strange coughing fit. Sakyo was instantly by her side, kneeling by the bench and glancing up at her now bright red face. Izumi couldn’t help but notice the concern etched all over his face.

“Are you alright-”

“No, yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just-” Izumi cleared her throat trying to regain her composure, fanning her bright red face. “Whew- who’s your friend?”

“Friend? Ah, the one abroad. It’s Nicola, she helps with foreign business for the group.” The blond’s gaze flickered down towards his phone. “She should have called me by now but…”

“Now you’re waiting for her.”

He nodded quietly and stood, brushing off his slacks. Sakyo took an additional two steps back before leveling his eyes and meeting Izumi’s once again. “Well, Director. You should consider heading back up to bed. I would be rather… disappointed if you decided to flake out on our outing tomorrow.”

“Oh, no need to worry, Sakyo-san.” Izumi stood and crossed her arms across her chest, “I wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

The man opened his mouth, about to reply, but he was cut short by the default ringtone emitted by his cellphone. He lifted the phone and checked the caller id, “It’s her,” he looked back at Izumi and smiled. “Well, have a good night, Tachibana.”

“Oh, good night, Sakyo.”

Sakyo’s soft smile gave Izumi’s heart a small start as he retreated into the lounge to take the call. Gah, why did Izumi act like a little school girl around him? They’ve been good enough friends at Mankai for a few years now, why did she have to go around and make it awkward?

She sighed and began to make her way back to the dorm stairwell. Now it turns out that Sakyo has a “friend” who he’s willing to wait for a call from. If it were Izumi that was running late, he would have bombarded her phone with at least five thousand, two hundred and fifty-six messages. 

But a thought crept in the back of her mind, and as it dawned on Izumi, she stopped right in her tracks.

What if this Nicola wasn’t just a friend? Was she something more to him?

No, that’s not possible, right? When she had asked Azami about Sakyo’s past relationships, he just laughed and walked away, so she just assumed he was single, but maybe she misunderstood?

Izumi trudged up the stairs, trying her very hardest not to feel terrible. However, there really isn’t anything she can do if her worst fears turned out to be true. So, here she was, the Mankai director, feeling terrible about herself in the crack ass of dawn in the dorm stairwell.

And tomorrow she had to hang out with the source of her woes and the company’s most unromantic couple at some bar in Veludo Way. 

It was just going great.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i have stopped thinking 
> 
> idk if i'll finish this cross your fingers


End file.
